even the strong break
by fly on
Summary: we all remember that one chapter in Maximum Ride, you know the one. the one where Fang leaves the note to Max that he is leaving. now what would happen if Fang told Max face to face that he was leaving./ how would she react? what would she say? what would she do. this story is a one-shot from Maxs point of view. and yes, it is quite sad.


Max POV

" you looked so pretty in that dress today Max" Fang whispered, dark and mysterious. his beautiful eyes peeked put from under his bangs. he obviously was getting at something else, but I was just going to savor the moment of me and Fang, finally getting to relax

"and you were handom in that tux." I said, leaning into him. he laughed, but it was not an amused sort of laugh. it was more of the irronic laugh, but again I ignored it. I looked up into his eyes, but he refused to meet my gaze. I couldn't bear it anymore. "Fang what's wrong"

helooked away from me again. "come on. you can tell me" I coaxed.

he sighed, his shoulder slumping, all his mysteriousness and proudness disappearing. he looked like a empty shell, lost, not knowing what to say. like a man forced to make a decision he did not want to, I relized.

"come on Fang. you can tell me anything." I said

" not this" he whispered

finally I realized, there was only one thing that could make him feel this way.

"no, Fang" I whispered, my voice shaking my eyes filling with tears.

"yes" he whispered back "it must be done" he was also crying,. I was clinging to him. part of it was for support, and part of it was so he couldn't leave. I hugged him even tighter.

" no Fang, no. why? do you not love me? do you hate me?" I said this into his teeshirt, my head leaning against his chest.

"to keep you safe" he answered "I love you with all my heart, but I must keep you safe. I could never hate you, or anyone else in our family "

"you hate us enough to leave," I said, reverting to my only other strong emotion, anger. I had only known two emotions all my life, pain and anger. yes I had thoughs small, happy moments, but they never lasted. ask that lasted for me was pain and suffering. anguish, and sadness. anger and hate.

"I'm not leaving because I hate you, but because I love you enough not to want to hurt you" he said hugging me

"you don't have to do this." I said, the years flowing freely now

"yes, I must" he answered

"no you don't!" I shouted, finally snapping "all my life, all I've had is pain, then you had to go and show me how good it feels to be free, now your just tearing it away from me, like you hate me!"

"max! I "

I cut him off " if your that bent on leaving, then just do it. go find another family. go replace us."

"Max," he said teaching out to touch my shoulder, "that's not how I ment it. I just don't want to hurt you. it would be dangerouse for you if I stayed."

I shied away from his hand, like I was afraid of it he gave up and sighed. we were both crying, me looked at him, hoping he knew how much he was hurting me. he just looked stressed and sad, looking at me like a lost puppy, but I was not falling for it.

"Max, are you ok?" said a small voice from the door way

usually I would spare her the pain if I could, but with this, she deserved to know.

"sweetie, come here" I said. I sat down on my bed and Angel hopped into my lap "Fangs leaving" I said hugging her. she gasped and hugged me back. we just sat there for a while, Fang staying at us, Angel sitting in my lap and Angel and us hugging each other sobbing.

finally Angel looked up, her eyes red from crying "why Fang" she whispered in such a soft, sad voice, it broke my heart all over again "why" she repeated.

I knew she could just look into his mind, but she wanted to hear it from him. she wanted to know from the source, why he was tearing our .

Fang sighed again, looking hopeless. "I'm just keeping you safe" he said. "it's forvthe good ofbthe flock."

with that, deciding he couldn't bear it anymore, Fang jumped out my window. Angel and I went and watched until we couldn't see him anymore, which was a long time, considering our raptor vision.

when we couldn't see him anymore, Angel turned to me and said "I'll go tell the others"

"no, I will" I told her "it's my job as leader"

"the flock can't see you like this Max. the fearless leader, broken down like this will only scare them more."

"your right ange," I said "thanks"

she went into the other room to share the news. as soon as the door closed behind her, I broke ask over again. I sobbed my eeyes out. I walked over to my bed and noticed one of Fangs black feathers from earlier. I picked it up and my brain wentvon instant replay.

~flashback~

"that black looks great on you" I said to Fang

"hmmmm, I haven't noticed, black compliments me. maybe I should start wearing it." we both laughed at his sarcastic remark

"let me finish!" I laughed out

"Ok then. I'm right here listening" he said

"I was going to say, before I was rudley interrupted"vI looked pointedly at him " that you look great in that black, but the white in the tux is killing you. it really doesn't match you"

"I know right! it's cramping my style."

we both burst out laughing.

"oh I love you so much Fang." I said, leaving into him and hugging him

"I love you to" he said. "but one more thing, that dress is cramping your 'you can't put me in a dress ' look"

"obviously" I told him.

we both laughed and I feel back, onto his chest. we were both smiling, stroking each others wings. I was starting into his dark eyes. his beautiful, black, mysterious, deep, eyes. I felt like I could lose myself in them. we both sighed.

"I hope this paradise never ends." I said

"me to" he agreed

~flashback over~

thinking back, I wondered why he hasn't mentioned the paradise ending earlier. why we had talked about only a hour before he ripped mine away. he was my paradise. my other half. the dark and mysterious to my cool and airy. the calm to my storm. I wish he was back here, to hug me and say that it's all ok, that he's there for me. but now he's not. he can't hug me or say it's ask ok our say that he's there for me because he's not. I thought he would be forever with me, but now he's not. I just sat on my bed, to out of tears to cry. Dylan came in and hugged me, but I didn't want sympathy, I wanted a reason and someonevto take my anger out on.

"it's your fault" I hissed at Dylan

"what?"he asked surprised

"your the reason Fang left. it was you." I started punching Dylan. I hit him, screaming that it was his fault. if Fang Was here right now, he would be the one to drag me screaming into the other room until I called down. but her wasn't. it took ask of the flock to pull me fighting off of Dylan. after that, I had no one to hug, no one to make me feel better, no one tovreplace Fang, and I knew I would never be the same without him.

**so that was just a really sad story. im sorry if you didn't enjoy it, but I had so many ideas, I just had to write them down. just so you know, this has nothing whatsoever to do with me other story. but anyway, these scines and the perfect way to write them down just kept presenting themselves to me. in my head I saw it all perfectly laid out. I know this inset perfect, but I tried, and to me this is perfection. I love it but I hate it. I love the way the words flow and the transition and... oh god! my English teacher is rubbing off on me! crap! but anyway, I hat the sadness and the depressedness, if you get what I mean.**

**I may start a series of one-shot of how one chapter would be if I changed one little thing, but Im not sure I will. please read my writing, but until then, **

fl¥ øn


End file.
